narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SoloStar2/A Thank You To NF
Been awhile since I've written up a blog, and I think it's finally a fitting time to do so. I think most of you users who've been here for the past year or more have heard me bring up (sometimes rather dramatically) my twilight days on NF. You've also probably seen how I have successfully managed to delay my 'retirement' from 2017 all the way to the present. Well, I can't really hold it back any longer. I've decided that I'll be stepping away from Wikia editing, especially from Naruto Fanon. I've finally completed pre-med and started my gruelling journey to become a doctor, so creating new stories and participating in projects is something I no longer have the time to be involved in, no matter how hard I try. It's especially sad on a personal note for me, since I've come to really enjoy roleplaying and crafting storylines—something which was almost eternally present to quench my boredom in my teens. Due to the nature of what I'm committing myself to, there's almost no chance that I'll ever return to NF as an active user; and I guess that this is it for me as far as my Naruto Fanon 'career' goes, but this isn't exactly a goodbye post. I mean, I'll probably be quite reachable on Discord, probably even active on the weekends, so there's that, nowhere near as dramatic as goodbye. I've learned to be a better writer, team player, leader and person in general during my time here. It's hard to believe that an online wikia can teach you so much, but boy...did I learn. Maybe that's why it's so hard to actually back away from something that helped me get through tough times and helped me express myself freely. But what sets this place apart is the community, and I say that with full sincerity. You've got all sorts of communities across wikia, all sorts of ideas, different standards. Some high, some low. NF took a lot of flak for its quality at times, many of those times I spearheaded those cries for stricter regulation—but none of that matters now. Now that I'm stepping out, I realise it's always been about the people, not the articles. Fuck's sakes, you people are what made me stay on this long, and you're the reason I'll still stay on Discord. Come to think about it, I'd never want to be caught explaining to my friends that I write stories about anime ninjas on a roleplaying site. To me, it's plain ass weird lmao, I feel like such a lifeless weeb...but my goodness, I'd never trade the time I've spent here for anything else. I haven't met a single person from this site in my life, which makes it even weirder that I consider so many to be my friends now. So this post is for you, the people who've helped the SoloStar get this far, and have so much fun. So to Kami, Prince, Serk, Erin, Ben, Shonen, Ash, Para, Long, Ded, Kon, Doom, Nari, Cam, Sho, Kay, Mo, Kas, Ded, Riven, ParadoxPrimeCadet, West, SahaTo, Chix, Six, Theo, Sav, Deus, Supes, East, Niss, Morph, Neji, Sigma, Leo, LSSJ, Con...thank you so much for being directly part of this experience, and for helping me in one way or another over all these years. I'm damn sure I've missed some people out, but forgive me, it's 1 AM here and I'm running on my reserves lol. I appreciate this community beyond what a blog post can express, but for now I hope this'll do. It's been a great 8 years, I came here as a child and I'm leaving as a man, and I think I've achieved everything I wanted to when I first arrived—as a twelve year old creating a twenty tailed tiger lmao. So just for the record: Thanks for everything, Naruto Fanon. SoloStar out. Category:Blog posts